


Empty Spaces

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Pain, Pre-Episode: s05e10 Vincent and The Doctor, heartbroking, lack of memory, my biggest otp, otpness, rory is dead
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy vivia o que foi seu sonho desde os sete anos: uma vida de aventuras com seu amigo imaginário, que acabou por não ser tão imaginário. Ainda assim, no fundo do seu coração, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava faltando, e essa sensação atormentava-a até enquanto dormia.<br/>Amy/Rory - oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Situado na noite antes de Vincent and The Doctor

Ela estava correndo. Não que isso fosse surpreendente, correr era uma das coisas mais comuns quando se viaja com o Doctor. Ele estava sempre fugindo de algum inimigo ou ameaça de morte.

O estranho é que ela se sentia correndo para sempre. Como se ela tentasse chegar a algum lugar, e sempre que ela estava se aproximando, a distância entre ela e o destino na verdade dobrasse. E de novo, e de novo, ela não conseguia alcançar o fim. Era frustrante.

E, ao redor dela, enquanto suas pernas lutavam para continuar em frente, pequenas situações se desenrolavam. Eram flashbacks de sua vida, ou pelo menos era ela em diferentes idades em todas elas. Mas Amy não lembrava de nenhuma das cenas que viu, ela podia jurar que nunca havia vivido aquilo!

E, em todas elas, havia também um garotinho, um menino, um jovem, um adulto. Ele era adorável, não importa a fase em que estava, e crescia cada vez mais bonito também. Era uma beleza simples, comum até, mas Amy se via hipnotizada. Nem mesmo o nariz gigantesco estragava a doce visão.

Ela não o conhecia. Ou achou que não. Algo no fundo da sua mente a cutucava, e ela sentia cada vez mais que já tinha o visto em algum lugar. Ela corria mais rápido.

Ela finalmente caiu, suas pernas doloridas, no parecia uma clareira, mas ainda não era o fim. Um facho de luz iluminava uma área perfeitamente circular e a estranha cena parecia um filme mal feito. Ou uma animação. A verdade que ela se sentia na Branca de Neve e Os Sete Anos, fugindo do caçador que queria o seu coração.

Mas ela era órfã, não tinha madrasta nenhuma e nem estava roubando o posto de “mais bonita” de ninguém, por mais maravilhosa que ela realmente fosse. Ah, e isso era completamente ridículo. Quantos anos ela tinha? Sete? Às vezes ela suspeitava que sim. Bem, ela estava com seu amigo imaginário dos seus setes anos, não? Ele não era tão imaginário assim, então ela poderia não ser tão adulta assim.

Na sua frente, uma tela de cinema se abriu e ela assistiu cenas de sua vida que ela tinha certeza de que não era realmente sua. Eram falsas memórias tão recentes, lugares que ela se lembrava de ter ido com o Doctor, mas, em todas, aquele cara loiro do nariz enorme estava junto. Ou memórias um pouco mais antigas, de antes do seu raggery man voltar pela segunda vez, onde ela estava também com o loiro. Eles pareciam felizes juntos, mas ela não se lembrava de nada daquilo.

Amy só notou que estava chorando quando lágrimas quentes molharam sua blusa em uma torrente. Por que ela estava tão triste? Seu coração doía em seu peito, batia com dificuldade, parecia pesado. Ela se sentia tão triste e sozinha, algo que ela nunca teve faltava.

 _“Vai ficar tudo bem agora”_  uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, e apesar de não conseguir ver o dono, ela se sentiu tão melhor. O alívio a lavou como uma enxurrada quando braços fortes carinhosamente a envolveram. A luz se apagou. Ela não podia ver quem estava ali, mas era tão certo.

Ela começou a chorar de soluçar, de molhar completamente a camisa no ombro que aninhava sua cabeça. Eram lágrimas de alívio, de um grande peso sendo retirado se suas costas, de felicidade, e Amy nem mesmo se preocupou em entender. O dono do abraço, definitivamente um homem, ela podia sentir, a fazia sentir-se segura como ela nunca tinha se sentido, nem mesmo com o Doctor.

Ela simplesmente derreteu naquele aconchego silencioso, com o homem sussurrando palavras que ela não conseguia entender, até perder a consciência de onde estava e de quanto tempo estava ali. Eles estavam abraçados no meio do nada, no escuro completo, e Amy só conseguia se sentir imersa numa felicidade imensurável. Ela se sentia flutuando, em paz depois de tanto tempo.

Ela lembrava agora, lembrava quem ele era e o que era também. Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido que a amava, e oh, ela o amava tanto em retorno. Ela não sabia disso antes, antes dele morrer, que o amava com tanta intensidade, mas agora era claro. Como ela poderia não amá-lo? Como ela poderia tê-lo esquecido? Rory era seu mundo.

Rory, ele se chamava Rory Williams. Eles cresceram juntos, eles iam se casar numa manhã que nunca chegou. Eles viajaram juntos, ela e seus meninos na grande caixa azul. Eles foram para Veneza, ficaram presos num sonho e também foram ao centro da terra com um monte de lagartos humanoides. Rory morreu lá, de alguma forma ele morreu. E ela esqueceu. Mas com seu cérebro apenas. Ele estava gravado no seu peito, e sua falta doía a cada batida.

Agora, ele estava ali, com os braços em torno do seu corpo e seu peito tão juntos ao dela. Ela podia sentir o coração dele bater, tão vivo.

 _“Eu... Eu lembro de você. Rory.”_  ela sussurrou, segurando em cada lado do rosto dele, suas bochechas macias contra as mãos nervosas. Ela não conseguia enxergar, mas podia ver o olhar repleto de amor em sua cabeça. Ela lembrava! Amy podia-o ouvir sorrir e se alimentar do sorriso que ele deu. Puxando o rosto que agora voltava a sua cabeça em uma torrente de lembranças, ela o beijou o mais apaixonadamente que pode e se deixou perder na sensação de tê-lo de volta para si.

Ela quase pode sentir o esquecimento lavando-a mais uma vez, preparando-a para perdê-lo.

E, então, ela abriu os olhos e seu coração pesou novamente. Ela estava em seu beliche na TARDIS e sua cabeça doía como nunca antes.

Ela tinha sonhado com alguma coisa, apesar de não conseguir se lembrar com o que foi, e seu travesseiro estava molhado de lágrimas que não poderiam ser dela. Apesar da dor de cabeça, ela se sentia bem.

Era mentira, porém, e no fundo, ela se sentia inconsolável e não sabia explicar o porquê. Era usualmente ignorava essa sensação de desolação, mas agora ela estava amplificada mil vezes e ecoando pelo seu corpo.

Sentou e buscou o copo de água na mesinha do lado de sua cama. Estava vazio. Talvez fosse isso que tivesse molhado seu travesseiro. Deitou-se e encarou o teto da cama, a cama vazia em cima da sua. Se ela dormia sozinha ali, por que tinha um beliche em seu quarto? Talvez fosse mais uma daquelas coisas que o Doctor dizia ser “cool”, mas na verdade não eram.

Amy sabia que não tinha motivos para, mas então por que ela se sentia tão mal? Era um sentimento de solidão, de vazio, como perder sua boneca favorita, só que mil vezes pior. Ela não era sozinha, ela tinha o Doctor, e vários amigos em Leadworth, e alguns meninos apaixonados por ela. O que faltava então?

Tentou se convencer que estava tudo ali, mas alguém sussurrava em sua mente que não, que alguma coisa estava faltando sim. Ela não conhecia o dono daquela voz, mas a trazia tranquilidade ouvi-la. Ela não entraria em pânico.

Ela pegou o travesseiro da cama de cima para deitar em algo seco e prometeu para si mesma que não deixaria mais copos de água na mesa de cabeceira, mas deixaria de preguiça e levantaria se tivesse sede. O novo travesseiro cheirava supreendentemente bem, a shampoo e loção pós-barba e algum perfume masculino que quase a fazia lembrar-se de coisas boas.

Virou-se para o lado e tentou se esquecer da sensação ruim de solidão para voltar a dormir, afundando o nariz no tecido macio de novo. Ela precisaria de energia amanhã em mais alguma aventura com seu melhor amigo alien. Ele havia prometido que iriam à Paris ver as obras de seus pintor favorito de todos, e uma ocasião especial assim merecia o máximo de descanso possível.

Suavemente, ela caiu de volta no sono, dessa vez para um tranquilo e sem sonhos. A sensação de falta ainda estava ali, instalada em seu coração. Apesar de ser uma cama do tamanho de uma de solteiro, o espaço ao lado de seu corpo parecia tão frio e vazio.

Mas talvez fosse normal essa sensação, ela ponderou enquanto a escuridão a engolia. Quando seu coração estava tão frio e vazio, era compreensível que todas as outras coisas também parecessem assim.

**Author's Note:**

> PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE ESCREVO SOBRE MEUS AMORESSSS emocionada  
> Eles são tão perfeitos que nunca tinha conseguido pensar em algo para escrever com eles... Então do nada eu estava pensando no Rory ter sido apagado do universo, mas a Amy ainda sentir algo errado, algo faltando... Eles se amam TANTO que nem a inexistência dele pode fazê-la o esquecer totalmente, um sempre estará incompleto sem o outro, e isso é muito lindo.  
> RORY WILLIAMS WILL ALWAYS BE MY MAN i'll never forget you darling  
> Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueçam que comentários são gentis ao serem deixados.


End file.
